Shades Of Purple
by Nowhere697
Summary: Cody wakes up one night to a surprise. Slash. Cody/OC
1. Chapter 1

Cody Martin had been dreaming about something weird - he'd been at a party where it turned out over half the attendees were aliens and he'd been cornered by one of them. But then the alien had removed its mask and it was the face of a hot girl, and now she was giving him a blowjob, her face moving up and down on his hard cock.

Cody, of course, hadn't realized he was dreaming, and the pleasure he was receiving was so real. Too real, maybe.

The dream started drifting away, and his college dorm room started coming into focus. He was awake now, but the pleasure was continuing.

Though his head was still in that fog one has from first coming out of a dream into reality, he immediately knew something was not normal.

There was a definite wetness down below, moving up and down on his throbbing erection. As he looked down towards his crotch area, there was indeed a head bobbing up and down, his bedsheets half lying in a heap off the bed.

Perhaps if it had actually been a girl Cody wouldn't have stopped her at all. He would have been confused, certainly, but he wouldn't have looked a gift horse in the mouth. He would have taken this rare opportunity for a good time and encouraged her to continue.

But it was not a girl between his legs. It was his roommate Michael.

_"What the fuck?"_

He exclaimed loudly.

At his voice, Michael (who was topless) simply looked up at him, looking unphased, with green eyes, long black hair with streaks of blue hanging around his head, and gave Cody's cock one good long lick from base to tip.

_"F-fffffuuuccck." _Cody said, rolling his head back.

But, no! This was not right!

Cody reached over angrily and pushed Michael off him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"You know you want this." Michael drawled.

Cody could smell the stench of alcohol.

"No I don't! You're drunk!"

Cody frantically began pulling his boxers up. He was still hard and his cock ached, unrelieved. But the disturbing nature of the situation had his full attention, and his cock was quickly going flaccid.

Dear God, he had been getting sucked off by a dude! While he was asleep!

Michael looked at him and simply shrugged.

"You should have been at the party. Lot's of free booze."

"I told you I wanted to get some sleep so I can get up early tomorrow! That psychology exam is next week, and..."

"That's not till next Friday! God, you want to spend your Saturday studying all day for something a week away."

Michael sat down on his bed next to Cody's and held his head.

"That's hardly the point here right now!" Cody said.

"Just what the fuck did you think you were doing? Don't you have a boyfriend you should have been doing that with?"

Michael laid back on his bed.

"Jack broke up with me tonight."

"That's no excuse to...!"

"He broke up with me at the party."

Cody looked at him.

"Wait. You went to the party with him, and he waited till you were there to break up with you?"

Evan slowly nodded, still holding his head.

"Mmmm hmmm."

Cody was now feeling sorry for him. What a douchey thing to do.

"I'm sorry, man."

"'Tis okay."

"But why on Earth were you in my bed... doing... to me...?"

"I just felt like you could use it. You haven't been doing so well since you broke it off permanently with Bailey. You're always confining yourself to your room and studies. I hear you jacking off every night when you think I can't hear you 'cause I'm asleep, moaning her name and crying. You just gotta live, man. You can get good head from anywhere. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"You can't just come in here drunk and do something like that! I'm straight!"

"You don't have to be straight to appreciate good head. And I give REALLY good head."

"I don't want head from some dude! No offense!"

"Sorry, man."

"Look, just get some sleep, okay? You've had too much to drink."

Michael mumbled something, but it was clear he was already drifting off. Cody decided to just let him be.

Cody was trying to go back to sleep, but the sheer absurdity of the situation had left him wide awake.

His roommate sucking him off!

He had to admit, though, it felt REALLY good. He hadn't had any action since him and Bailey had broken up.

She had given good head. Of course, she was the only one he'd been with.

He wasn't gay, but Michael WAS really good. In fact, it felt much different than when Bailey had given it to him.

Cody couldn't get the image out of his head, of Michael between his legs, bobbing up and down...

He was getting hard again.

_Damn!_

The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he should have let him continue.

So what did it matter if it was another guy? He had thrown away a perfectly good chance to get off. No, he mustn't think like that! It was ludicrous for him to even think such things!

But his cock ached, and he knew he would never be able to fall asleep until he took care of it.

With a sigh, he got up and headed into the bathroom.

Closing the door and locking it, he dropped his boxers and kneeled down onto the floor. He took some tissue and held it to the tip of his penis.

He started jacking hard, the mental image of Michael bobbing up and down on his cock in his head.

It didn't take long before the familiar surge of pleasure began to move through his cock, making its way to the tip.

"Oh, fuck!" He whispered as his semen shot out into the tissue, so much that it dribbled from the tissue onto the floor.

Cody breathed heavily, coming down from his high, feeling very relieved.

Glad that was over, he threw the tissue in the toilet, wiped up the cum off the floor with some more, and then flushed it down.

He made his way back to his bed and pulled his covers back onto it. Michael was sleeping soundly. Trying not to think of him or the fact he had just gotten off to a fantasy of dude, Cody closed his eyes and let himself succumb back to sleep as well.

The next day Cody had gotten up early, Michael still sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

Conducting his morning ritual of shower, getting prepared for the day, and breakfast, he was as quiet as possible to not disturb his slumbering roommate.

Cody spent nearly all day at the library, trying not to think of what had transpired last night. He did a little, though, and found himself briefly wondering if he should submit a request for a roommate change.

He couldn't imagine the incident repeating itself, or waking up to find it going even further than last night - God!

Cody had nothing against gays. He was fully supportive of them. He didn't believe such things were typical of gay behavior. Michael was simply drunk. He knew that. He understood. He'd done his own share of stupid shit while drunk.

He wasn't even resenting facing Michael later that evening.

But he was also unsettled that the image kept creeping back into his mind, and yes, his cock was threatening to harden and necessitate relieving himself.

Cody did everything to block all thoughts and stay focused.

The library was not the place to relieve oneself. He would have to admit - he had actually done so once when he was 14 or 15. He just couldn't help it. His hormones had gotten the best of him. So there he had been, in the library bathroom stall, jacking it and hoping no one else came in, lest the fact his legs could be seen through the bottom of the stall, him hunched over the toilet, not pissing, but aiming his cock into the bowl, stroking in a desperate attempt to get the pleasurable feeling and subsequent relief his young hormone ridden self was craving.

He had accomplished his mission just in time. He had let out a small groan as his cock convulsed and several shots of cum came spitting out of it into the toilet bowl - one, two, three, and several spots. It was immediately then that someone else came into the bathroom, and Cody, feeling relieved, quickly pulled his pants up and flushed the evidence down the toilet.

He had been ashamed and embarrassed with himself, and had resolved not to ever do it again.

He managed to make it through the day without a repeat of that incident.

He made his way home that evening, walking nonchalantly into his dorm and setting his backpack next to his bed.

Michael came out of the restroom and couldn't have been more apologetic.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night - um... my God. Did I do anything... unusual?"

"Besides me waking up to find your head buried in my lower region?"

Michael put his hand over his face.

"My God. I am so, so, sorry."

"It's okay." Cody muttered.

"No, I'm so sorry! I was totally wasted last night! I swear, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"No, it's okay. I kinda... liked it." Cody couldn't believe he had just uttered that, or how near casual he had said that. But he knew it was the truth.

"You liked it? Aren't you straight?"

"Head is head." Cody shrugged.

"You didn't take advantage of me, did you?"

"No! I pushed you off! I'd never use you for something like that when you're drunk!"

"You're a good guy, Cody. You'd make a fine boyfriend."

"Sorry. I really am only attracted to girls."

"I didn't mean for me. But yeah, that too. Bailey really didn't know what she was giving up. She didn't deserve you."

"Yeah, well, that's all in the past." Cody said bitterly, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it isn't. Not for you. It's still tearing you apart inside. You need to just let her go, man. There's so many better fish in the sea. There's someone out there right now who would love you for who you are, and you refuse to go out there and find her just because you're still pining for the girl who wasn't right for you."

"Bailey was the only girl that was r..."

"No, she wasn't! Trust me, man. Take your gay roommate's advice! I know a lot more about this stuff than you might think!"

"I'm sorry about Jack."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was thinking of breaking up with him anyways."

"Do you... have any idea WHY you were doing what you were doing last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know..." Cody made a pumping motion with his fist.

"Oh. I don't know. Just another typical stupid drunk college moment, I guess."

There was silence between them.

"You're right. I should get out there."

They were both laying on their backs now on their respective beds.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better last night." Cody said with a sense of humor to his voice.

Michael caught on.

"Well, you know, if you ever need anything, I'm always here to help."

"You could always help me out right now."

Michael looked over at him surprised, expecting to see in his face traces of the joke. And a joke it was. Sorta. Actually, Cody wasn't so sure. The very thought of Michael finishing what he started last night was starting to send a rush of blood to a certain part of his body, and he was becoming noticeably more comfortable.

"Dude. Don't even joke about things like that. I feel really bad for what I did last night."

"Don't. I really enjoyed it."

"Are you joking or are you being serious?"

"I am serious. I really appreciated the effort."

Michael didn't really know what to say.

"I... You know I'd never take advantage of you, but you know, if you wanted to finish, being sober and all, I wouldn't mind. I mean, I don't think I could return the favor, but you never know..."

Cody could barely believe what he was saying. But God, he was so horny as hell right now.

"You _want_ me to finish?" Michael asked surprised.

"Maybe. If you wanted to. I won't ask you, though. But I won't stop you."

"I don't know..."

"Truthfully, I've been thinking about it all day. I've been trying to control my hard on all day. I need some relief. I'm about to go into the bathroom and jack off. But if you wanted to help, you know, I would let you..."

Michael sat up and got off his bed.

"Well, I think I can probably take care of that for you, so long as you are dead serious and are not just leading me on."

"Dead serious." Cody said.

"This won't make things weird between us, will it?"

"No. I just look to it as a friend helping out a friend."

Cody was speaking as if it was no big deal, but he couldn't believe inwardly he was encouraging this boy to perform a sexual act on him.

He was surprised how little a deal it was to him.

But God, he was so horny right now. His cock was fully erect and hard, and being trapped in his jeans made it hard to deal with.

Michael got on Cody's bed and kneeled in front of his legs, which Cody, still lying on his back spread to allow him better access.

"You sure?" Michael asked uncertainly one final time.

"Go for it." Cody nodded.

"You will enjoy this. I'm REALLY good."

"I know." Cody smiled.

He briefly thought what on Earth Zack might think if he were witnessing this scene right now.

Michael started unbuckling Cody's jeans. Cody could have SWORN he was getting even harder. His erection was throbbing so much he could feel it leaking precum. God, he needed to get off so bad right now!

Michael pulled down his jeans revealing his gray undies. There was a noticeable gray spot.

"My, someone's pretty eager."

Cody nodded.

"Please hurry!"

Michael brushed his hand across the length of the bulge in the fabric. Cody hissed.

"Oh, God."

Michael carefully pulled down Cody's underwear to reveal his protruding member.

"You're pretty big."

Cody smiled.

Michael carefully took it in his hand, which caused Cody's body to nearly arch up.

Michael leaned down and softly tongued the tip.

"Ohhh mmyyyy Gooood..." Cody said.

Michael was tonguing the slit, and circling his tongue all around the tip. Bailey had NEVER done this to him before.

Michael's tongue went down to the base of his cock and slowly licked up.

"OOOHHHH." Cody threw his head back.

Michael licked from base to tip again. And then one more time.

"Oh, Michael!"

Bailey had NEVER elicited these kinds of feelings from him.

Michael then put his mouth over the tip and started sucking on it, his tongue swirling around the mushroom head and tonguing the slit.

Cody was in pure ecstasy. He was moaning louder than he thought he had ever moaned before with Bailey. All he felt was pure pleasure. He couldn't think. The whole world was shut out around him.

Michael bobbed his mouth down slowly along the entire length, then back up, then back down again.

My God, this felt so good.

Up and down his mouth went, Cody whining the whole time. Michael was doing things with his tongue as he went down that Cody had never felt when Bailey was sucking him.

Michael's tongue was working masterfully around his cock as his head was going up and down.

Cody grabbed the back of his head with his right hand and sighed.

This was the best pleasure he had ever received. Hands down.

Cody felt that perhaps boys really did give the best head, because boys knew exactly where all the pleasure points were and how to make it really feel good.

Michael deep throated him.

Cody's butt nearly shot off the bed.

Michael was deep throating him, then holding it there for a bit, the tip of Cody's cock touching Michael's throat, Michael moaned, and the vibrations moved along the tip making it feel extra good.

Michael came up, then did it again. Up, deep throat, hold, up, deep throat, hold, moan...

Cody was not gay, but seeing Michael's face like this on his cock, and feeling the immense pleasure, he almost came right then and there. In fact, he most definitely wasn't going to last long.

"Oh, God. I'm going to cum soon."

Michael briefly came up.

"Fuck my face. Fuck it as hard as you want. I can take it."

Michael went back down.

Cody grasped Michael's head in his hands and began moving his head up and down faster, augmented by Cody now thrusting his hips up off the bed into Michael's mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Michael was masterful, not gagging at any single point, the vibrations from Michael's moans making the experience extra pleasurable. Cody couldn't IMAGINE overcoming the gag reflex necessary for such ministrations, but was extremely grateful for it.

Cody's thrusting got more frantic. He wrapped his legs around Michael's head.

Michael deep throated him harder than before.

"Oh, God. Oh, God... OHHH GOOODDD!"

Cody's cum began erupting out of his cock. He gave one hard thrust, than two, and with the third he just held it, hands gripping the back of Michael's head really hard, butt raised off the bed, hips convulsing, as string after string of cum came dribbling out of his cock.

Michael was doing his best to suck it all down, but there was so much it was beginning to dribble out of his mouth and down his chin.

Cody's eyes were rolled back into his head.

Eventually, his orgasm subsided, and he let himself loose out of Michael's mouth with a popping noise.

Michael nonchalantly wiped the dribbling cum off his chin and licked it off his hands.

"How was it?"

Cody, in a state of euphoria, could only say: "Oh, my God."

"I don't think I can do this for you when I'm dating someone." Michael said. "But anytime you need 'help', just let me know.

Cody was lying back, still trying to come to his senses from the most amazing blowjob he'd ever had in his life.

He suddenly started feeling a little guilty. That his roommate, his friend, would go this far for him, and getting nothing in return...

Cody couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he suddenly sat up, grabbed Michael, and pulled him towards the bed.

"Lay down..." Cody said.

"W-what are you doing, Cody?"

"You helped me, it's only fair that I help you."

"Cody, you don't have to."

"Lie down." Cody said with a commanding voice unlike him.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody laid Michael down onto his bed, who was noticeably breathing heavy.

Cody unworked the buckles of his belt and wasted no time pulling his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

Michael's large cock stood in its full erect glory.

Cody licked his lips. He couldn't believe how delicious it looked.

What was happening to him?

Without an ounce of hesitation, he took Michael's cock in his hand, eliciting a groan, and licked the tip.

Michael moaned.

Cody tongued around the tip like Michael had done to him.

"Is this right?" Cody asked.

"Yeesss. Keep going!"

Michael's hand grabbed Cody's head and held him there as Cody kept licking along the tip.

Cody, never having tasted a man's meat before, found that he was rather enjoying himself.

Michael was so turned on he was starting to release precum, adding a salty flavor that Cody found delicious.

Cody tongued directly inside the slit, eliciting even more moans.

"I don't think I can deep throat like you can. I have a bit of a gag reflex."

"That's okay. I don't expect you to, just do what you can."

Cody took Michael's cock in his mouth and started bobbing up and down.

Michael moaned nonstop.

Cody started out by only taking a small amount of length, but he eventually started braving down farther. He had to deal with his gag reflex, but was surprised to find he was having a much easier time than he imagined.

He was taking three fourths of Michael's cock in his mouth without a problem.

He didn't know if he was doing well or not. His head buried in the other boy's crotch, he held the base with his right hand as he bobbed up and down, up and down along the length.

Michael's hand was holding him steady, being careful not to give into the temptation to push Cody's head fully onto his length, or thrust up.

He didn't want the other boy's first time to be a negative experience, especially since he was doing this mostly as a kind gesture of repayment.

Cody tightened his hand on the base of the penis, eliciting another moan. His tongue was licking all around the penis as his head bobbed down.

"Cody... Cody... I'm gonna cum..."

"Mmm." Cody moaned, not stopping. He was looking forward to this.

After a while, Michael's head shot back onto the pillow, and he let out a long moan as semen started hitting the back of Cody's throat and splattering into his mouth, Michael's butt lifting off the bed.

Cody kept bobbing up and down, trying his best to swallow it all, but his mouth was filling up too fast, and it was dribbling out and down Michael's cock.

"Oh, Cody."

Cody savored the taste, not wanting this to end, but eventually decided he had to stop when it was clear Michael had finished riding out the wave of his orgasm.

Cody released Michael's cock with a pop.

"So? How did I do?"

Michael simply sat up and pulled Cody into a kiss. Cody didn't resist.

"You're a really good friend, Cody."

"Anytime."


End file.
